Birthday Disaster
by snaralingterror
Summary: It's Unkitty's birthday and Benny want's it to be the best thing in her life. Until something disastrous happens with Batman as he didn't listen to what Benny said. Can Benny pull this off? Or just end up as a failure as all his goals become? [ Completed! ]
1. Chapter 1 B-Day Panick

Chapter 1

B-day Panic

It was a warm sunny spring morning in Lego City, buzzing with city noises, people talking and birds chirping. It seemed all peaceful but inside one house, a blue clothed space man was dashing around his house trying to find his phone that was ringing non-stop of the song E.T, grabbing his phone he clicked on the **ANSWER** button.

"Hello? Oh hey Wildstyle. Why are you calling?! I is something wrong? What happened?! ... Oh you're your just saying that it's all set up? Good… Why am I so stressed? I'll tell you later." The spaceman sighed as he flopped on his navy dark blue couch turning off his phone. "Ugh.. This is sooo stressful… But I just know she will like this!" He huffed determined, he had been up since 7:00am anyway and planning it all, phoning his friends and getting Metal-beard to get the games was most agonising. He seemed lost in thought until the doorbell snapped him out. "Hello?" He called out.

"Its me Benny! Let me in!" A familiar friendly voice chirped out. His pupils dilated as the world seemed to freeze for him.

"Er… I I'm coming." Getting up he noticed that his palms were all of a sudden were sweaty. The door clicked open to an overly perky rose colored lego cat. "H hey Unikitty!..."

"Hello Benny! You were supposed to meet me in the park at 8:30 remember?" Unikitty reminded him a little hurt was in her big sparkly blue eyes.

"Er…. I I'm sorry. Um I forgot that I was busy today.. I I gotta go, maybe tomorrow?" He questioned.

"Alright. I will catch you later!" She chirped skipping away, he had noticed that her voice wavered a alittle.

"I'm sorry Unikitty. But I wanna try to give you the best birthday ever.. Good thing Metalbeard gave me a tip a month ago.. And said you never had a birthday… Well todays your special day.." His cell suddenly rung again. "Hello?"

"Hi Benny! I got the food and stuff! Where's the location again?" Emmet said in his normal friendly voice.

"Good! Um Emmet? Its in the park which is in the middle of the city. Remember?"

"Oh… Uh yeah! Yeah!"

"Also did you phone Batman about the decorations? I know his job was to get the food."

"…Erm Benny? I tried to phone him and he wasn't answering. I even tried to go to his house yesterday! But he didn't open up the door."

" _Ugh… Not today bad luck_ …" He thought. "Well maybe me and you can try together?"

"Sure I can pick you up if you want."

"Ok thanks."


	2. Chapter 2 Business In An Apartment

Chapter 2

Uh-Oh

"Wow that's his house? Thought he lived in just a normal house with his standards..." Benny said looking up at the glistening white mansion.

"Same here. Anyway let's go." He walked up to the door and knocked on it. A smug looking butler opened the door.

"Hello." He calmly said.

"Hey, is Batman there?" Asked Emmet, trying to look past him but to no avail. "Also why didn't you answer the door yesterday?"

"I had a break on work. Now you both must go because Master Bruce needs some quiet time."

Benny nearly wanted to barge through the butler and find Batman in his home, but that feeling faded soon as Batman walked behind the butler. "Hi Batman.. Have you got the decorations?"

"Yeah I did! See these beautiful pictures?!" He said excitedly showing them the decorations. Their jaw gaped open as all they saw was black and grey with the Batman's symbols.

"OH MY GOSH BATMAN! DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO ME?!" Benny shrieked. "It was supposed to be all pink decorations! Not those colors…"

"But Black and grey makes everything more cooler.."

"No they don't … A anyway. I-." His phone ringed again. "Hello?"

"Hi Benny! Um its Good cop here! I got Unikitty with me! Just to let you know."

"Ulp… A Alright.. can you stall her for a little bit? A certain **SOMEONE** messed up.."

"Okay bye!"


	3. Chapter 3 How To Stall Your Cat

Chapter 3

How To Stall Your Cat

Unikitty looked at Good-cop wondering who he was talking to, "Hey Good-Cop? Who are you talking too?"

"Oh, sorry Unikitty I cannot tell you." He sighed feeling his bad side wanting to come because he was itching to blur it all out to her. Luckily he held his tongue back.

Unikitty's ears flattened a little and her eyes went sad. "A-alright…" It seemed like everyone in Lego City was trying to get away from her and she didn't know why.

"Oh hey do you want an ice cream cone while we wait?" He asked moving them towards an ice-cream parlor.

"Wait for what?" She questioned tilting her head slightly.

"Uhhhhhh…. Nothing! Waiting for nothing! Um… L let's just go…" He opened the doors hearing a small chime when they walked in. The sweet scent of ice cream flavors filled his nose as Unikitty skipped in, gazing at their surroundings. When she lived at cloud cuckoo land there were ice cream shops galore, but at Lego City there was only a few. "What flavor do you want? I'll pay." He smiled.

"Really? Thank you!" She chirped jumping onto a chair near the glass that showed all the flavors. "Could I get bubble-gum and cotton candy?"

"Sure, I'll get the rocky road." He asked the lady that was near the flavors and asked for the ice creams.

"Thanks a lot batman…" Scowled Benny glaring at the masked black caped man.

"No problem…. Wait why are you thanking me?"

"I'm not thanking you! Im being sarcastic! Why'd you have to go by your own agenda and buy the stuff **YOU** wanted to buy?.."

"…. Because **IM BATMAN**." He grinned.

"Okay you guys calm down. Theres no need to argue. We just need to pop into a store, buy some pink decorations, trash Batmans decorations.." Emmet said in an irritating calm voice

"Hey don't trash them!"

"Ok we wont trash them, but we are gonna have to put it in your car. Ok?"

"Fine…" Batman huffed looking like a small pouty kid that didn't get what he wanted


	4. Creating The Best Party In 10 Minutes

Chapter 4

Creating The Best Party Ever In Just 10 Minutes

"Hey Good Cop?" Unikitty asked, glancing at the friendly faced cop.

"Yes Unikitty?" He looked up from eating his ice cream at the cotton candy colored cat.

"Um … Do you know that everyone here has been .. Avoiding me? Did I do something? Are they annoyed at me? What did I do wrong!?" She said bits of tears fell from her eyes.

"oh no no no! You didn't do anything, don't worry about it Unikitty! When we are done I'll go and find them. Then I will call you over!"

"R really? Thanks Good Cop!" Unikitty squealed in delight as she hugged him. At that second Bad Cop decided to switch.

"Stop hugging me this instant!" He ordered and Unikitty obeyed without question.

"Well I'm off, talk to you later!" She chirped happily trotting off. Quickly taking out his cellphone he dialed Benny's number.

"Hello?" Benny answer with annoyance.

"Benny I bought you 10 Minutes. Are you done yet??"

"Aw shoot. Not yet.."

"Well you better hurry! I bought you 10 minutes and I am NOT seeing it go to waste!"

"A alright.." Benny said shutting his phone off. "Okay Emmet, Batman. Did you buy all of the decorations?"

"Mhm!" Emmet said happily in a muffled voice. The decorations were covering his face. Batman snickered as he was carrying just one thing.

"Seriously Batman?.. Ugh never mind. Come on! Let's go!"

-4 Minutes Later-

"Okay everyone we got 6 more minutes until Good or Bad Cop bring Unikitty here." Emmet declared, putting up streamers.

"G'day me heartys, I heard Unikitty birthday is today. Ye need a pirates help?" MetalBeard said as he lumbered near his friends.

"MetalBeard! It's good to see you! Yes we would definitely need your help!" Benny said with a smile.

"Hey everyone, I got the food!" Yelled Wildstyle in her usual manner.

"Awesome! This is starting to get better and better!" Benny sighed still having the smile.

-6 Minutes Later-

"Ahhhh, we are all done!" Beamed Benny as he proudly looked at the fully decorated place. "Be right back. Gonna call Good Cop."

"Hello?" A voice questioned on the other end.

"Hey Good Cop! It's all done! Bring Unikitty over!"

"Goodie!" Good Cop exclaimed hanging up as he ran through the city trying to find Unikitty.


	5. Chapter 5 The End!

Chapter 5

I Found You!

Good Cop soon found Unikitty wandering the city streets getting a few hellos and 'Oh mommy look a kitty!' He waved his hands to try and get her attention, "Unikitty!" Good Cop shouted beginning to walk over to her.

"Good Cop!" Unikitty said with a smile, as she plodded towards him. "D did you find out?.."

Good Cop nodded eagerly, motioning for Unikitty to follow him. She did so. They soon reached a sign saying "Lego City Park, enjoy your stay!"

"Good Cop? Er why are we here?" Unikitty asked confused. He just smiled at her and gave her a look saying 'Just wait!'

The pair ran across the beautiful grass, and saw many bloomed flowers of each and every color. But something caught her eye. A balloon the color of hot pink, one of her favorite colors. Unikitty dismissed it to be some kids party and it drifted away.

"Close your eyes!" Bad Cop demanded, now thinking that was a good time to switch.

Unikitty was surprised and jumped slightly at his voice but did so without peaking. She felt him lead her somewhere as her heart raced in her tiny chest.

"Now open them!" Good Cop cheered, and Unikitty was thankful that he switched.

She obeyed and was immediately shocked to see her friends, gathered around two small picnic tables full of yummy goodies such as candy, chips, chocolate and more! A stack of rainbow patterned boxes lay beside the second table.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled, Batman blowing a small whistle, Emmet cheering along with Wildstyle, MetalBeard had a happy grin on his face and then there was Benny. He had a excited look on his face as he was hiding somthing behind him.

"H appy b irthday Unikitty!" Benny stammered, as suddenly the ground was more intresting then the Birthday Girl. Unikitty smiled nuzzle Benny in a friendly way that made the blue Space Man turn red. "Heresagift!" He quickly said, shoving the plesent wrapped small box.

"Thank you Benny!" She smiled, unwrapping the gift as a lovely rose pink heart shaped crystal pendent with two glittering dimonds shone in the sunlight. "Oh my gosh it's beautiful!" Unikitty gushed.

"It was nothing…" Benny said softly, as Unikitty put the necklace on her. She gave Benny a quick peck on the cheek.

That was enough for the Spaceman as he fell down on the grass having a plesent smile on his unconscious face.

"Uh oh! S should we call an ambulance?" Unikitty said worriedly, her ears flattened.

"Nah. I know how to wake him!" Batman grinned, grabbing a bucket that conveniently sat near him. He ran to the pond and gathered the bucket full of water. Then Batman ran back, splashing the water all over Benny face.

"Ack!" Yelped Benny coughing and shaking his head.

"Are ye going to be okay lad?..." Metal Beard questioned concerned.

Benny nodded coughing.

"Hey its time for the cake everyone!" Emmet shouted holding up a cake, with candles on it.

"Oooo looks so tasty!"

"I helped buy that y'know." Batman said with pride. Wildfire rolled her eyes giving him a punch in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Ye should really know not ta brag when ol Wildstyles here." MetalBeard commented chuckling.

Benny smiled as Unikitty gave him a big hug. It seemed like finally for once in his life, he didn't mess up.

And it felt wonderful.

A/N: Hello everyone, author here to apologize for the really really really lateness of the this re done chapter, and I wanna give out some thanks to the users that gave me such positive comments!

I might make a human AU oneshot of this couple soon so keep a close eye for it!

MUSIC 


End file.
